Talk:The Wizard of Oz Wiki
Homepage Picture On the main page there is a picture of the cover for the 1900 book. I don't really like that picture and was wondering if we could change it to something that looks better such as a cast picture, or a couple images. Phillip (talk) 16:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :As a certainty! Phil, I place in you my trust. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 16:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, our new goal for the main page is color. I think that a lot of our most popular wikis use color to great effect. Perhaps different boxes with fields of color, such as on FFXIclopedia, would be a good move. Green, as it is the color of Oz, would be the best option, in my opinion. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 03:59, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Also, ideas for other fields/boxes would be most welcome. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 04:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::By the way, I prefer the book cover on the main page, since the primary focus here is the books. The movies, etc. are just an offshoot. Phil 16:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Should This Wiki Really Exist? I mean i'm just asking, wikipedia pretty much covers everything about oz i'm just saying, so are you sure we should have this wiki?Masterclanner 11:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wikipedia is not nearly as in-depth as the Oz wiki. There's no wikipedia entry for Kiki Aru, for example, and the same goes for dozens of other characters. And what's the point of any wiki really? It's primarily just for fun, so there's no harm in having what you may think is a redundant wiki. Phil 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Revamp Ok, so... hi! Yes, so I'm new to the Oz wiki (I'm mostly a Wicked fan) and thought it might be nice to have some more color on the main page, maybe to attract more editors? According to some comments above (from 2007 haha), I think we'd all like that? So I'm going to try and revamp it a little. If it's not to anyone liking, I suppose you could just revert my edits. Ah, so yes, nice to meet you all. -YazzyDream 01:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) There. Done for now I think. Unless there are other suggestions? I tried to make it look more interesting, hope I suceeded. :) YazzyDream 02:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very good! I don't know how to do any formatting, I just add content. It's nice to have someone around who knows something about the technical stuff. Phil 16:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nother little revamp. Classier and more book like now, me thinks. Haha, I know it's odd that I just popped back in, but that long header always bothered me a bit. Canon This wiki has long operated on the basis of the canon consisting of the "Famous Forty" Oz books. Oz-related books by Oz authors are "near-canon". Oz-related books by other authors, faithful though they may be, are not included here as canon, since their "faithfulness" is objective based on interpretation. Many would limit the canon to only L. Frank Baum's books, but it was decided long ago that such a designation would limit our scope. User:Nessarose has raised this point again, so I am opening this topic for discussion. Please talk about the issue here before making changes that conflict with our long-standing policy.Phil 15:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) New User Hi everybody. I'm A.Z. and I'm new here. I'm from Spain (so, excuse my English) and this kind of webpages are extemely useful for me because here, in Spain, there isn't enough information about Oz. I have dificulties even looking for the books. I've already posted information about Oz (aka 20th Century Oz), the australian film. I hope you enjoy it and you don't really care I've post it. Thank you very much. A.Z. Phadrig (talk) 18:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affliation Suggustion Here on the Wiki, I am rather surpised that we only have a few pages about the broadway musical and book series of Wicked. I propose that we could add more pages along with info about it, and perhaps be publicily affliated with the Wicked Wiki . Riadse96 (talk) 15:50, October 17, 2014 (UTC) "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" Anime Series by Cinar Films I just recently found this wiki and just joined, and I'm surprised this doesn't include the Wonderful Wizard of Oz anime series by Cinar. I'd be willing to help with editing and pictures. Can we include it, or would I just need to create a page for it? I have also added two videos related to it, one of the opening to the English series, and another of the opening to the original Japanese version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yuk-hHPTV2U&index=1&list=PLS3SOlSTtJcDe-vQ-T46r_cB1U_ENAuKF And also, on that note, I'd like to suggest a TV Series category be added under Adaptations. That would allow for this to be added, and also I found on YouTube another Wizard of Oz animated series from 1990 that was based on the 1939 film. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7vWiSfKs54&list=PLREnMdsUmrL26Y1qRqqi1IDhgyoKsfnf_ Thanks, Kenny Bentley (talk) 05:36, March 15, 2016 (UTC)